broken
by twilight-babiiee-09
Summary: this is a random short story about bella after edward leaves and she's thinking about commiting suicide but should she


**This is just a random poem by bella from when edward leaves  
hope you like it.**

**Twilight disclaimer! :( and the poem isnt all mine either, i just changed a lot of it.**

**Leaving **

**BPov**

i knew that i wouldnt be able to live if edward left me. he is my life. my love. my future. or so i thought. i'd never imagined that he would leave, couldnt even bear to imagine it. which made it even worse when it happened.

* * *

i cant take it any longer, i know he'll never come back, my fairy tale has ended. the prince has left, and left me behind.

now its my turn to leave. only i'm not leaving Forks i'm leaving the world.

i left the letter on my bed somehow knowing that _he_ would find it sooner or later.

i had left charlies letter on his bedside table. and all i had to do now was post Renee & Phils

then get away from here to some where nobody will find me. hopefully.

The letter i'd left for _him _wasnt just a letter i had left a poem instead telling him why had to do this and so he knew it was partly his fault. i had still told him i love him though i owed him that much.

_Dear Edward, _

_i cant even begin to tell you how much i love you and your family but the time has come for me to leave this world. please just know that i have thought about this for a long time and have finally made my decision and as you know once i have made a decision i normally stick by it. it wasn't just a spur of the moment idea either, i might have promised not to do anything reckless or stupid and i am breaking that promise now, but you also promised that it will be 'as if you'd never existed' so that was lie, so i have decided that it does not matter if i break the promise i made you when you broke the promise you made first. please tell carlisle, esme, alice, jasper, emmett and even rosalie that i love them like my own family and that i'm sorry for complicating your lives. also i wrote this poem for you especially.  
Lots of love bella xx_

_**My Poem for you**_

_Living in a nightmare, a never ending sleep  
i've got a lot of secrets, that i've got to keep  
i'm gunna draw a picture, a picture with a twist  
i'm gunna use a razor, i'll draw it on my wrist  
it was all going so well, when i gave my life to you  
but you told me you dont love me no more,  
and you broke my heart in two  
i carved your name on a bullet,  
so people will know when i'm dead  
that you were the last thing ever,  
to be going through head  
i buried myself on the inside,  
to help me keep you out  
i couldnt live another day  
and not see you about  
sometimes i stare at the dark,  
when i'm laying in my bed  
i dont think i can last this longer  
living like i'm dead  
i'm getting sick of crying,  
and i'm getting tired of trying  
yh you see me smiling  
but inside i'm already dying  
every tear tells a story  
and mine are all over you  
you said i'd get over it  
that was lie number two  
how will you know i'm hurting,  
when you cannot see my pain  
so to wear it on my body  
tells the words i cant explain  
depression has only one cure  
and i'm scared, scared no-one will care enough  
to stop me curing myself permanantly...  
i wish i could gather my tears,  
so i could drown you in them  
and to give you a little taste  
of the pain you made me feel  
what do you do  
when the person you hate the most  
is yourself  
i'm everything i hate  
i only hurt myself so you cant  
would it be wrong?  
would it be right?  
if i took my life tonight  
chances are i might  
Suicide: a way of telling god  
"you cant fire me! i quit!"  
i scar myself so you will see  
i wish i wasnt me  
live your own life  
for you to die your own death  
its all your fault  
you left and made me this way  
you broke my heart now i'll break yours  
i'll make you pay  
after a month in therapy  
my psychiatrist said to me  
"maybe life isnt for everybody"  
so dont try to fix me  
i'm not broken  
and dont try to find me  
i'm not lost  
just because i'm not crying  
doesnt mean i'm okay  
pain doesnt hurt as much  
when its all you've ever felt  
i love walking in the rain  
because nobody knows your crying  
because each exhaled breath  
is another silent scream  
why am i living to die  
when i'm just dying to live  
and although you dont want me  
the same as i want you  
i really need to tell you  
good-bye and i love you_

_Good bye Edward forever, i really am sorry it ended like this._

**well what do you think please please please review!! and do you think i should continue it in to a story or just leave it like it is?**


End file.
